


the kids are alright

by lesboum



Category: CIX (Band), K-pop, Laboum (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, F/F, Fluff, Laboum As Moms Kinda, Slow build maybe, That Mundane Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesboum/pseuds/lesboum
Summary: jinye feels like there's many downsides to taking her mischievous little brother to kindergarten, but at least she gets to see his really pretty teacher everyday!





	1. The One With The Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of the first long fic i have ever posted so bare with. i have no idea what i'm doing. but dear wlw content deprived lattes, enjoy !

jinye wasn't expecting her mother to drop the bombshell that she would have to take on the gruelling role of taking and picking up her younger brother to his kindergarten, not just once or a few days a week. but everyday. as inconvenient it is, her mother is going through a divorce, of course she wanted to get back to work. she's spent 5 years not out of this kids sight and she missed working, she couldn't say no. plus, jinye owes her for the years of raising her and money spent on buying her christmas gifts and carrot sticks, it's the least she can do.

jinye is a personal trainer so her flexible schedule makes it easier for her to find time for minhee and his pre/post school shenanigans, whether that's a good thing or not is debatable, she loves her baby brother but he can be...a piece of work. one time she babysat him when her parents had one of their rare date nights away from their kids and he spilled baby oil all over the carpet, another time she left him alone for 2 minutes and the kitchen and kid alike were very much covered in peanut butter. but she always enjoys his company, like most kids he just wants to have fun and her being a woman amidst her quarter-life crisis, that's something she needs.

minhee is sat in her car in silence, it's unusual for him to be so quiet. "hey, kiddo...what's up?" she says in a sympathetic tone. she knows he feels weird about what's going on in the family, with the divorce and him not seeing his mama as much. "i know things are really tough right now minhee, but it's going to turn out fine." she frowns.

"...i miss dad." the little boy slouches with a grumpy look on his face while he fiddles with jinye's bulldog bobblehead.

"hey...me too...he's away in tokyo for work stuff right now...personal stuff too...you can still facetime him!" 

"it's not the same" minhee puts the novelty item back onto the dashboard and folds his arms, wearing the same dull expression as before. jinye is heartbroken over how this divorce has changed her family, especially minhee. he's just a kid. but a marriage falling apart can't always be prevented, not even by an adorable, freckled boy. she takes one hand off the wheel to give him a little pat on his shoulder at an attempt to comfort.

"i'm free from work tomorrow, how about me and your brother go out for ice cream?" she sees his face brighten up a little at the mention of ice cream. her bringing her other brother is a bonus. jinyoung was a little less awkward with children, had more of an understanding too. jinye still thinks that ben 10 is still the hot and trendy thing among kids these days.

"that would be nice, yeah...thank you sister." jinye feels reassured knowing her little brother has something to look forward too

"ok we're here minhee! do you want me to go i-" before she can finish he's out of the vehicle. "it's okay, i can go in myself." he says just before he shuts the car door. "...boys." she says to herself as she's about to take a bite of her breakfast bagel.

"running isn't for me, jinye." yulhee stops to catch her breath at a tree. yulhee is one of jinye's clients, she's married to some top broker and has a kid. she doesn't understand how people younger than her can settle down but she can't deny the younger girl looks content with her life. she just thinks she's a bitter, single senior.

"you've got this yulhee!" but she's a brilliant motivational tool when it comes to her job. she always found going outdoors while training people (if the weather was decent enough) is very helpful, fresh air, people, even avoiding dog poop in a park to her is a valid form of motivating exercise.

"i feel...funny..." yulhee goes over to a nearby tree and throws up. 'oh no' jinye thinks to herself. she also thinks what's she done wrong to make her client throw up. "oh god, yulhee...are you okay?" she hears her heave and throw up some more. she steps back a little when she gets the scent of the vomit. 

after she gets cleaned up, yulhee sits on a bench and jinye hands her a cold bottle of water. yulhee explains everything, how she thinks she might be pregnant and that she might have to go on a materity leave after some time. "well...yeah. 9 months i guess..." yulhee downs what seems like a gallon of water. "yeah...i could probably have a few more sessions. til the belly grows, i found out last week. haven't told dohyon yet." jinye doesn't know how to talk about stuff like relationships and kids, she's awkward at both. "...cool!" yulhee laughs at her cluelessness. 

"when my mom was pregnant with my younger brothers, i always asked her questions about baby stuff. i just forgot everything to be honest." jinye really is clueless. "when you're a mom you'll understand...i thought i was going to be a mess. but here i am. second baby on the way."

jinye has thought about it before and the idea of having kids has never really appealed to her, not even marriage too. "eh...I'll just stick with my baby brothers for now... jinyoung is 20 but i still baby the heck outta him." they share a laugh and decide to ditch the workout sesh to change subject to their siblings and how annoying they are.

she walks into the classroom but there's no sight of her little brother. "minhee?" just a kid free classroom with only one other personin the room with her.

"you're looking for minhee too? haha he's quite elusive. you're his sister right?" jinye assumes this petite girl is minhee's teacher. she has a kind face, something jinye assumed all kindergarten teachers would have, but she's actually pretty...really pretty, kinda gorgeous in fact. she has a cute little mole on her left cheek and to top it all off an impossibly deep dimple in the corner of her mouth, the second thing she notices after her smile. she's almost taken back, she hasn't seen a girl that pretty in a while. sure, maybe hot but no one quite like this nameless teacher. she really wouldn't mind seeing more of this teacher. of course she could just be a massive jerk, or be a complete weirdo with some obscure fetish. those are the only things that could stop her heart from thumping right now.

"uh. yeah...he's my little bro. aha. obviously" the teacher giggles. "you seem shy. the opposite of your little brother, he's quite the character. what's your name?" "jinye!" she finds the courage to actually ask for this girls name.

"um. whats yours?" she thinks to herself she needs to stop pausing and saying 'uh' everytime she talks to an attractive girl. "well, your brother would call me miss jung, but you can call me soyeon if you like. i never usually give the students family my real name, feels weird. but you're an exception i guess..." she laughs shyly. 

they both feel very awkward, jinye more so. "we should find your brother...he's been wandering off lately. i-i heard about what happened. your mom told me- not that it's any of my business." she gives her a sad smile, why are all her different types of smiles so fucking pretty. "it's fine...uh. he hasn't quite been himself lately, let's go." 

soyeon had already searched the big crafts cupboard so it would be best for them to check the bathrooms, but no luck. they even checked other classrooms, ones he never goes in. still nothing. she and soyeon are in the coat room and his large yellow coat is on the floor and it looks like somebody is sitting in a curled up position underneath. "minhee..." she lifts up the coat to see minhee, curled up in a ball. just as she assumed. "hey buddy..." soyeon kneels on the floor and gives his head a pat. jinye's heart feels funny again. "why were you hiding? we haven't played hide & seek today." the child and the teacher shared a laugh, jinye is jealous of how easily she can comfort her brother, she's obviously very good at her job. so she's pretty and good with kids, jinye thinks about what's next...maybe she shares a similar taste in food with her too. she couldn't be that perfect though. 

"hey minhee...your mom is back home at 5 right? you have time for a chat and a snack with your sister?...i have sweet potato!" jinye's eyes light up at the mention of one of her favorite snacks. 'how is this stranger so perfect?' "is that okay miss bae?o-oh you sure look excited about that prospect, I'll take that as a yes." jinye smiles wider. 

"absolutely! and please. call me jinye." jinye winks at her, instantly regrets it. soyeon is still smiling at her and her heart is still doing flips, she doesn't know what else to do other than smile back but at the same time she doesn't want to feel like she's being weird, soyeon doesn't find her weird at all but jinye can't read minds, sadly.

minhee is gladly munching on his portion of sweet potatoes whilst the two adults talk about their lives and common interests, they do both have a similar taste in food, not too unmatched in music too, their jobs require taking care of people too, sure soyeon takes care of children and jinye (depending on the client) some man-child types but they still find common ground in a lot of things...attraction too but as if they'd admit that to each other.

they sat and talked for a half an hour, minhee chiming in with an odd, childish analogy every now and then. jinye was a lot less nervous around her, stopped stuttering too. jinye guesses she's found an acquaintance in soyeon.

"those were. as always...delicious." jinye makes the chefs kiss gesture with her hand and soyeon as she always does, laughs sweetly. jinye realises she wants to come everyday...and that she officially hates weekends. "I'll see you tomorrow, minhee...jinye. bye bye." she looks a little sheepish saying jinye's name. jinye waits til she's left the room to blush like a baby. 

"she's really nice isn't she, bessst teacher everrr." he takes his sisters hand and walks to her car with her. "agreed. she's pretty...awesome. how was your day? before the whole... coat thing."

they get into the car and jinye attempts to do his seatbelt for him "i can do it myself i'm six now!...it was okay, i think i just ruined the day myself by thinking about dad. but i had fun, i played with this thing call connected sand with junho and dongpyo and miss jung brought in a game with all these blocks and you can't knock it over but eunsang did, not on purpose he's just a doofus, those three people are my bestest friends by the way." jinye is glad she (with the help of a cute lady) managed to help him take his mind off the bad stuff, she thinks maybe he should be her main focus for now. (and maybe somebody else) "i met eunsang before when he came over when i visited you and mom, he's sweet. don't call him a doofus ya meany." jinye pokes his cheek before she takes off. "ew get your sweet potato-y hands off of my cheeks!" "it was my finger!" they play-fight for the rest of a the car ride.

"hey mom, i hope it's okay i took him for some food. is it okay if i take him for ice cream? jinyoung is on lunch break too so he's coming. he's not been feeling too great lately momma." her mom gives her a hug and a kiss on her doughy cheeks, which jinye hates but has to accept given that's her mom. 

"it wasn't anything too unhealthy i hope! and yes...I've noticed." her mother frowns. "this situation really can't be helped. i hate seeing him like this, when i have less time off work i'm going to do nothing but spend time with him." jinye gives her a comforting hug.

"you're doing your best mama, it's okay. me and jinyoung will do our parts too, being there for him is most important." her mom suddenly cups her cheeks and squishes them. "aw my precious daughter...you will make a magnificent mother one day." 

"uh...sure mom, thanks...you can let go of my face now." jinye says muffled. "ok dear, see you tomorrow. by the way. if minhee comes home with a bad belly...you're dead meat." she gives a jokey-yet serious glare. jinye just nods. she was sure protective of her little minhee.

before she goes she gives minhee a big tight hug, minhee feels grossed out but she feels so bad for him at this time. it's least she can do til tomorrow when she stuffs him with crazy ice cream flavours. "everything's gonna be okay, buddy." she gets up and scruffs his hair. 

"you can go now...." she pouts at him and opens the door. "jinye..." her brother calls from the sofa. "yeah?"  
"love you." minhee is rarely affectionate with anyone who aren't his parents so caught her off guard. "love you too, bro." and she leaves, the pout leaving with her.

"i wanted to cry oh my god, that kid is going through a lot. made me kinda... emotional." she's on a lunch break with her best friend, solbin. the only girl who will ever love her back (even if it's platonically) 

"you're such a cancer, jinye." "what? no? i was born in early june. i'm a sagittarius." solbin gives her a blank stare, as if she's thinking something through. "ehh...i think that's...a...an aries? yeah an aries i think." "oh, whatever i don't know star stuff." jinye continues to bite on her sweet potato fries. 

"was the teacher hot?" jinye wasn't expecting to hear something like that on a brunch outing but she never really knows what to expect from ahn solbin.

"uh. uh...what are you talking about? she- uhm. i- she was pretty. is pretty but not hoooot, you know? not someone i'd say is attractive. good conversation though." she was lying through her teeth about the attractive part and solbin knew that too. she's known jinye since school years, she can just tell when jinye was lying, when she had a crush too.

"okay, babe. sure, sure." solbin gives her a smirk. the 'oh, bae jinye. i can read you like a book.' kind of smirk. "anyways, what you doing this afternoon?" 

"work. more work. adult stuff. sleep. the usual. bleh...kinda craving to buy connected sand lately that stuff looks cool." 

"it's not connec- why does-" jinye sighs, she's had quite an interesting week. "wanna come with my brothers to get ice cream since you're more than free." 

"OOH ICE CREAM. YESSS." sometimes jinye feels like she has a little sister too sometimes.

jinye was nervous on the way to get minhee, just in case he vanished again but the first thing she sees is minhee sat on the carpet, wearing a big toothy grin. 

"JINYE!" the little boy runs over to her and hugs her side, jinye feels heartened at the sight of a happy minhee...and the sight of soyeon sitting at her desk admiring her. she wants to go over and say hi but the useless lesbian in her wants to leave her alone and not bother her, soyeon on the other hand is dying to talk to her. "solbin's gonna be there too!" she turns over and soyeon is turned away but still has a bashful expression. jinye decides to stop being a wimp and go and talk to her, it's not like she hasn't before, again- useless lesbian instincts. 

"jinye?" she's stopped in her tracks by yujeong, another mom-client, she seems to have a lot of those.

"hi miss kim!" she waves subtly to yujeong.

"you never told me you have a kid?" jinye is flattered and insulted at the same time, "noo uh. i'm just picking up my little brother, minhee? you might know him, he's been longer than me i'd say." she chuckles, she found yujeong to be one of her most intimidating clients, she begins to think if she says one more stupid thing she'll get punched in the jaw. "yeah! he's friends with my junho." jinye feels like she's involved of some twisted game of six degrees of separation.

"cool! i wanna remember all his friends names." yujeong just laughs off jinye's lack of communication skills and gives her a swift pat on the shoulder as her boy runs into her arms and showers junho with cheek smooches. "see you on monday morning!" jinye kept in mind that this woman once knocked out a guy for staring at them running, a badass yet very sweet mom.

minhee had ran off but only by the bookshelf to look at trading cards with eunsang, he must've been waiting for his mom. meaning they can go and mess around, giving her the perfect opportunity to talk to soyeon without interruption, what a sucker. "hi..." jinye murmurs, feeling nerves set in. she doesn't know why she still feels nervous, despite her basically having an impromptu hangout session with her. she assumes it's her not being used to her pretty face that's she's been thinking about since the previous day. 

"hey!" and there goes the smile that kept jinye up an extra hour. her hair was up in a bun like the last time she met her, jinye thought about what she would look like with her hair down. she tried to stop thinking at all after.

"you look nice- ehm. sorry. but you do. sorry. i keep saying sorry...i like your hair! sorr- heh. again." jinye is making a fool of herself but all she sees is soyeon looking at her in a fond way, she has no clue what she's doing right but she thinks perhaps she should shut her mouth. "it's fine, don't be sorry. i tell the kids that giving and receiving compliments are a very nice thing to do, always talk kindly to people, especially to new people!" is she just talking to an angel? did she die? are they in heaven right now and she's just talking with gabriel's sister or something? jinye is convinced so.

she suddenly has the urge to ask her to hang out with her, not a date or anything just something similar to what soyeon had in mind. a chat. food. not a date...not. a. date. 'this is not a date, don't say date you'll freak her out. i'm sure she wouldn't call it a date too. ok, here's how I'll make it a date-'

"you must be an amazing teacher, i bet the kids adore you. would you uh...maybe...." soyeon's expression changes to something more curious, "...me and my brothers...my friend too-she's cool. we're goimg to an ice cream parlour. you're most likey super duper busy but maybe you'd wanna tag along. i'd lo-like you to! just one big family gathering!" soyeon smiles again, dimple exposed for jinye to stare at since eye contact for more than five seconds was too much for her to handle. "i'm not busy tonight, no! it's friday i'm usually having nights in with my kitty and my little boy on fridays, but that's really nice of you to ask me to come along! i'll ask my friend to bring her nephew to my place i'm sure she won't mind, i rarely go out on weekends." little boy? she doesn't want to ask about that but she would be devastated if she was hetero.

jinye is driving and the thinks about how the last time she had a girl that wasn't solbin or an old family member in her car was when her drunk date threw up on her lap. she didn't see her after that traumatic experience. she doesn't know why her mind went to dates, soyeon wasn't a date, just an acquaintance- possibly a friend but jinye doesn't want to jump to conclusions. she sees soyeon in the back with minhee, talking about their favorite sweet foods. she was glad soyeon decided to sit with him, she didn't know what she'd do if she found soyeon staring at her side profile...and that intrusive thoughts are a bitch. she feels a tiny hand tap her shoulder, but it wasn't minhee's. "jinye, what's your favorite ice cream flavor? me and minhee agreed that if it's mint chocolate chip well, you suck." the two at the back cackle, she's blushing just at the thought of soyeon bantering with her? so she makes sure to absolutely not turn around nor show pinky cheeks at this crucial moment, "strawberries and cream. like soyeon." she secretly likes mint choc chip ice cream but she wouldn't admit that. 

"ah jinye, my new friend and kindred spirit. a bonus!" jinye's sees her face in the rear view mirror, she's still blushing. 'she called me a...friend...a friend.' she decides then and there (internally) to admit to herself that she has a little crush on this new friend. but just a little one. a friend one. since soyeon called her a friend.

"kinder egg?...JINYE CAN I HAVE A KINDER EGG ON THE WAY HOME. I WON'T TELL MAMA IF YOU DON'T." soyeon bursts into laughter again. first thought that comes to jinye's mind is that she hopes she hears her laugh forever and ever and second is that this kid is a spoilt menace.

"yes...i guess. you bet your butt i'm getting one too though...soyeon can i buy you one?" she's confused as to why buying something for soyeon, even something as mundane as a chocolate egg with a surprise toy inside, makes her feel kinda giddy. 

"absolutely! i haven't had one in years oh gosh!" soyeon talks with as much enthusiasm and wonder as a child would, she was born to work with kids. jinye thinks she may be perfect.

they arrive in the fancy parlour, decorated like a retro diner. black and white tiles on the floor, the walls covered in memorabilia of singers of music's golden age, jinye swears she hears soyeon naming all the people on the wall and getting quite excited when she saw a framed picture of audrey hepburn, whom jinye assumes is a celebrity she likes. jinye has been mentally noting all these things down, hobbies, music and food she likes, movies, fashion in case somehow they get to a point of friendship where she can buy her clothes. but that would be insane. 

jinye finds the table where her other baby (but not baby) brother, jinyoung was sat with solbin. both looking at soyeon then jinye, jinye with a very inquiring look. and if they ask if she's a date there will be hell to pay. even more so if they tell soyeon anything remotely embarrassing about jinye then they'll be six feet under by the next day. "hey guys, sup lil bro? tonight... we feast!" jinyoung gives a big hero six-style fist bump to minhee, he's a bit closer to minhee since he's younger and actually lived with minhee for a few years before he left for college. "and who's this lovely lady with you jinye?" soyeon looks flustered, jinye on the other hand kind of jealous but she wouldn't admit that.

"i'm soyeon, i'm your little brothers teacher at kindergarten!" soyeon goves jinyoung and solbin a hand shake from across the table, her hands are so small compared to the two, jinye hasn't shaken hands with her yet but she sure wants to. "and i'm not just saying this but he's definitely one of my favorite kids there, it's an honour i get to hang out with his family to see where he gets his charm from." 

"i'd say it's jinye, wouldnt you jinyoung?" jinye narrows her eyes at solbin. now if she's doing what she thinks she's doing, that being teasing, she may give her a verbal ass kicking later on. "oh, mainly me but yes, yes...definitely jinye." the pair laugh, knowing the humiliation she's causing jinye. she'll get them back one day, probably never but the threat is there. 

"no, what i get it from my dad. jinye's a dork. jinyoung too. i get my height from them both though. i hope i don't get their necks, they're like giraffe people!" jinye hates how much better a six year old is at comebacks than she is.

they make their orders but solbin and jinyoung are still up to their antics. winding up jinye, solbin asking to eat a bit of ice cream off soyeon's spoon, even trying to make her and soyeon compare jand sizes considering how tiny she was to the rest of the adult at the table. other than that it was a good night, jinye had learned more about her and got to hear an hour's worth of her beautiful laugh. she had never thought of a laugh as beautiful but to be fair one girl she dated before had a laugh like a banshee, she was actually scared of her. 

jinyoung offered to take minhee home, she has a feeling she knows why, that little shit. he's either an excellent wingman or just trying to be a helpful brother. jinye decides it's the first option.

so there she is. in the car. with soyeon. alone. sitting next to her. she doesn't really know what to say which is why she's glad soyeon is talking to her a lot, she was always a better listener, especially with pretty girls. she's talking about her interests, calming things, things that are very homely, wholesome things, things like her. jinye wants to see more of her, a lot more. she just hopes soyeon asks because she know she would never have that courage. before she realises it, she's at soyeon's place. it's a dainty little cottage, flower bushes guarding the front way, seems like the type of house the tiny girl would definitely live in. "that was a really nice afternoon, thank you for letting me meet your friend and family, getting to know minhee even more was a treat too, he's a good kid. you all make an amazing family." she's beaming, maybe it's because she had some liquor but she genuinely had a good time and when she's talking to jinye, feels an overwhelming confidence. "i think maybe. next time...we should go out again! but just us two." jinye is relieved and stunned at the same time. there's no way this flawless specimen possibly asked her out. even if it isn't in that way she's still totally lost. "l-like a...uh...um...a date maybe? i hope i haven't scared you off it doesn't have to be like that. if you don't want it to" 

jinye flinched at her own question. "ohh no! i mean yeah-i'm down for it. of course of course."

soyeon looks shy too now. she giggles, covering up her mouth with her pretty little hands. "you're cute...i'm glad you accepted me, i would have felt a sad and like a fool if you turned me down."

"cute? that's. uh yeah. sure... cool. heh. date it is...I'll go now. goodnight soyeon." jinye is on another plane of existence for sure at this point. no way she just got called cute...by a cute girl itself...impossible. 

she starts her car but is halted by soyeon giving her a pat on her head. "now i can finally reach the top of your head! hehe...goodnight, jinye..." they look at each other an amused grin and jinye drives away, she misses their silly jokes already. she might actually dote for soyeon more than she says her students do, maybe this minhee part-time babysitting gig isn't such a chore after all.


	2. The One With The "Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writers block is taking a lil vacay so yes i'm uploading twice in one day.

"she has a kid??? it's great she asked you out. but...a kid?...aww a milf...sweeeet." solbin and jinye were lighting weights during their conversation, a typical jinbin bonding activity. "solbin? don't say that! that's so rude! she's very nice y-you can't- i hate you." solbin puts down her weights to crack up at her teasing. "i'm just kiddin' around."

"she asked me out she's obviously single...and not straight. i'm just worried about the kid part. and if the dad still talks to her. god that's awkward." she follows solbin and breaks from lifting. 

"you're seeing her tonight right? just ask her. i'm sure she wouldn't get pissy at you if you wanted to know about her family. let's get some coffee, you look like you're dying on the inside." 

"how do you talk to girls solbin...how, i don't remember when my last date was or what i said...i'm a wreck. what happened to me?" she sips on her coffee, stressful look in her eyes that she's had since she woke up.

"hmm i don't know, maybe this crush. big p h phat one. i understand, i'm not as socially witless as you but i definitely have been in your position. you just have to breathe, talk about something you like, follow that with something she likes, compliment her but not too much and then flirt with her...gotta start off subtle at first of course, it's only the first date-" solbin is interrupted by jinye taking her hand across the table, she squeezes it hard. jinye being quite physically strong does have solbin feeling like her hand is being crushed.

"solbin...i never usually listen to any advice you give me cus you're an idiot but...wow. i think you just helped me. i'm gonna buy some new clothes for this date i think. love ya." she gives her best friend a peck on the cheek and runs out of the café.

"jinye! uhm the bill? so i'm just gonna- okay...at least i get to finish for you aha." solbin slides jinye's plate and glass over to her side.

it's an hour til the big date and jinye just had a shower and dried her hair, all that's left is to try on this date outfit she prays isn't the wrong size, she made a sort of a panic purchase. she's blasting carly rae jepsen on her stereo, her traditional pre-night out mix consisted of her, chungha, icona pop and janelle monae...the only people that can get her through these date jitters, solbin's tips stay in her mind but she's convinced she'll freak out and forget them all because in her own words "i'm a big stupid dummy." her blouse is a tad oversized around the sleeves but it looks tolerable she thinks.  
the navy blue jeans fit like a glove, she looks in the mirror after applying some casual make-up. "oh. i look hot...at least i have that going for me." she shrugs at her reflection and sits down to look at her phone to pass the time, reading inspiring texts from solbin and her mom, jinyoung called her to wish her luck and also tease her about soyeon. the family support takes some emotional strain off her, she just hopes this evenings actually goes well. 

she and soyeon both texted each other discussing that they should go to the new bowling alley/bar that just opened up, downtown. jinye hasn't bowled in her whole life but soyeon says she has a reputation for always coming second place among her family members, so jinye thinks she'll just suck. 

jinye arrives, the bar looks very comfortable. red and purple lights fill the place, it makes jinye feel like she's in a retro musical and any minute now some blonde in roller skates will serenade her. "jinye, i'm over here!" thankfully that won't happen. she sets eyes on her date, she's not standing up but she can tell soyeon is wearing a daffodil yellow dress. jinye suddenly feels like she hasn't made half the effort.

"hi! you look...really...glamourous!" and like that she's already messed up this date. 

"i could say the same for you, as always you're looking like quite the charmer! you look like a prince!" soyeon looks down, they both cringe at their comments, but they mean it, even though jinye had better words in mind.

"ah. thank you, no ones ever told me that...i'm flattered" jinye secretly loses her mind at her date calling her a prince. a prince...as early in the relationship it is jinye finds herself completely under this tiny girls spell. 

"do you wanna order something now? or play? you pick i never know what to do on dates- i just made myself sound so bad oh god." 

"hey it's not bad, it just means you're spontaneous. i kinda wanna kick your butt first, drinks later. whoever loses buys the drinks...all of them." jinye is surpised at her hint to gambling and drinking a lot. teachers have lives too but she never pictured a kindergarten teacher getting wasted after winning a game of bowling. soyeon has a confidence about her that jinye finds it kinda hot. another thing she would not dream of telling her due to nerves.

jinye lost count of how many strikes and almost impossible spares soyeon got. how could such a tiny girl be so great? jinye decides to never underestimate small people again...maybe that small people are her type too. "hahaaaa. you suck!" soyeon jumps up to poke jinye's cheek. as she expected, she did lose. "I'll have a mojitoooo, baby." jinye froze for a second because she may or may not have just heard soyeon call her the b word. jinye orders the mojito soyeon requested, jinye goes for a daiquri, which has always been her pick when it comes to alcohol. she liked how it sounds like 'dyke' which is what she is.

"so...you mentioned you had a little boy...i feel strange about asking about personal stuff i was just wondering about him. i'm just curious. kids are cool y'know." jinye nervously plays with the little umbrella in her glass.

"jinye, you can ask me anything. don't worry about it." soyeon takes her hand and rests it on the table, jinye feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, which she has never recalled happening before. wow. "and don't worry about him being mine, i'm a lesbian, i'm more his legal guardian." jinye feels relief like she's never felt before, she rarely finds gay girls, she had solbin but there was no way she'd go there. she once had a client that she had a feeling she was flirting with her but that client nabbed another girl before jinye could make a move. the girl had always had bad luck with other girls, bad luck with previous girlfriends too, but soyeon makes her feel lucky. "my sister had him and not long after the dad abandoned them, one of the reasons was because he knew about my sexuality and he was afraid of commitment. a typical guy. and then my sister, she got sick...very sick. we lost our parents way before that too, so she gave him to me. i had to quit college for a while but my long-time friend helped me out financially and with helping me to study and eventually get the job i have now, not very appropriate things to tell someobody on a first date. but yeah...that's what happened." jinye squeezes her hand, not like the way she pulverized solbin's, she strokes her much smaller hand with her thumb, feels almost overcome with affection for this girl she's known only 3 days, but she already knows so much and hearing how crappy life has treated her the past few years, she couldn't not hold in the cheesy garbage she's kept herself from saying. 

"i think it's good to tell people about yourself, even the bad things. it lets them know what makes you feel upset and same with the good things...bad things that happen to good people just measures how much love and support they deserve." jinye shows her a toothy smile to reassure her. "trust me, despite how upset that made me. it makes me want more of your company, so i can make you feel happy...or at least try. i know it doesn't fix or cure the trauma but being with them and making em feel good helps, even if it's temporarily, so i can try again and again to help. caring is the single most important thing you can do for someone. i think. heh." soyeon has an immense urge to kiss her then and there but she feels too seen.

"you're a gem jinye...you know that? you should." they let go of each others hands and have more of their drinks. "it's only 9, wanna maybe do something else maybe? you can say no. if it's too late for you that's fine."

"aw, come on. it's saturday, the night is still young miss jung..." she offers her hand and soyeon takes it eagerly. 

spontaneity seems to be something soyeon is indeed a fan of, the pair stopped at a convenience store to buy sweets and a bottle of chocolate milk for each of them, then soyeon suggested they'd go to a park but jinye said parks at night gave her the creeps and soyeon instantly came up with another idea, jinye is happy she has someone who is ideal for date spot ideas. they settle for just sitting on a bench by a bus, not what anyone else would have in mind for a date spot but they were content with whatever, as long as they could talk to each other. which is what they did, for an hour, long after they finished their sweets. jinye talked about her life before her job too, what she was like in school, how she met solbin, her coming out and how it took some time to come around but they did eventually, jinye realises how fortunate she is to have an accepting family and had come out when she felt ready and wasn't forced by anyone or outed. she wishes soyeon had a life like hers, she had never really dealt with many tragedies in her family too, only when she was too young and naive to understand to concept of losing people. 

soyeon may not have much family but she grateful for what she has already, soyeon can only look forward to adding family. that's the positive outlook she's always had. "the whole class knows, it may tick off some of their parents but i think teaching them that you can love anyone despite the gender at a young age should matters, i never made it a big thing. it kinda came up when the class were talking about what they want to do when they have a family and a student asked me if i have husband, i said i don't and that i see myself marrying a girl. it's great when the kids look up to you too, they just listen and take on board what i have to say...more open minded than most adults." her hand is brushing against jinye's but she feels it's not the right time to hold it again. 

"you're so cool..." 

"you sound like one of my students." the couple dissolve into laughter, soyeon thinks screw it and joins her hand with jinye's again. jinye is shocked with how she's successfully held hands with her tonight, even without getting the damned hand sweats.

the girls don't want the night to end but soyeon does have haein at home waiting for her, "hyeongjun is most likely fast asleep by now...but haein, she's probably waiting up for me, she worries for me a lot...bless her. it's eleven-ish she probably won't be too mad at me...well, here we are... goodnight jinye." jinye purposely stopped her car a block back so she could walk her back. "i had a spectacular evening. i mean it..." soyeon's gaze is a real force. jinye can't stop herself from giving her a firm hug.

"me too...i really would like another date, you're incredible. did that sound too forward? it felt like a fitting adjective? great is so overused and boring- you're better than great-" she would have finished that sentence if soyeon hadn't have sprung up on her toes to kiss her on the cheek. jinye's face drops.

"i- sorry you look terrified. but yes a dozen times i would love to see you again. goodnight cutie." 

she's fathoming if that really just happened. her perfect idea of a girl not only willingly going out on a date with her but also ending it with hand holding and a sloppy kiss on the cheek. she even made the effort to reach her. she clearly wasn't messing around. she really likes her.

the feeling is very much mutual.

jinye goes to bed thinking about how amazing her date is and that she's looking forward to meeting her family properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what else to say but thank you for reading! all hail lack of writers block!!!


	3. The One With The Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello it's been a long time, i had a lot of family problems, x1 disbanded since then and now i don't know what to do with this but i'll be damned if i don't try!

now that jinye had come to terms with her feelings, she no longer felt like she could be shy around the little lady. she's been texting her, not enough to ask about exactly when this next date will be. vice versa, but soyeon had thought about it a few times. how does one start a text with 'you. me. date. now.' besides, neither of them ever had a problem taking things slow. most of the time. solbin had always called jinye a coward (in the most loving way possible) it's been a long time, so she feels relatively new to this whole 'having crush; talk to crush' thing, the said crush even liking her back was not something she was used to. she had a straight girl tendency back in college and high school but she doesn't like to think about that. she arrives at her mother's house a bit too early, early enough that minhee isn't even dressed or awake. her mother lets her in with ease but is a little worried that she's here so early in the morning, 7am to be exact. 

"are you okay sweetie?" her mom looks almost concerned but she knows her daughter usually copes with things healthily. but her being awake and looking surprisingly fresh and full of buzz isn't something she's used to. 

"i'm fine! seriously! i woke up at six, had a shower, the usual...grown up stuff"

"you haven't been having one of those horrible acidic energy drinks have you, i read about those they're very VERY bad for you!"

"what? no. i'm just on a serotonin kick lately... found brand new diet that's much better for me." "serotonin caused by a lady friend perhaps?" nosy and embarrassing mother mode had been activated. jinye lets out a hopeless sigh. "you were never like this before, in fact i couldn't ever get you out of bed by 10 you drowsy sod." "mom..." she certainly tends to shy away from relationship or love life talk. years ago, her birds and bees conversation was almost traumatising for her, but it somewhat makes her feel guilty since it's perfectly normal for a mom and daughter to converse about lovers in a fun gossip session-like way, she's always been close with her mother. she just finds conversations about love very...taboo. even more so for her when the person she's seeing is her mom's son's teacher, it's all come full circle and now nothing can be avoided. 

"i know you don't like talking about dating stuff but it's really lovely seeing you like this...you should bring her over when i'm not busy i haven't even seen her!" jinye gives her mom a doubtful glance. "when you're ready to of course, you've only had one date of course!...but don't lesbians move quite fast?" 

"mom...no..."

"sorry i'm just trying to be understanding! but i can't wait to meet her still, you can't stop me from being a nosy mother." jinye gave a suppressed laugh as mama bae affectionately nudged her shoulder. 

"we'll see where it goes..." they turn around to see a very drowsy minhee reaching to get up on one of the kitchen stools. "mornin'...you're awake early lil' man." jinye grins at the child rubbing his sleep filled eyes. "earlier than usual for this little scamp." mother teases as she puts two plates of waffles on the table, causing jinye to shoot down and snatch a fork. "ah mama, you know me so well." she chews contently while having a playful staring contest with the still half awake boy. "you're never here this early, are you so excited to take me to school?...grown ups are bizzare." he yawns as he bites into a drizzly slice. "no i just have been waking up super duper early recently, mom's confused too, what's up? you think i, a 26 year old woman, am not capable of waking up at socially acceptable times?!?" "26 year old women like you, yeah." minhee brazenly states. "minhee, don't get mouthy to your big sister. you're right. but. eat your breakfast!" their mom says, leaving the room to change into her work clothes. "mom!" jinye huffs, she decides to drop the subject and gets back to enjoying her beloved meal. she doesn't have time for snarky remarks from an infant menace. "is it my teacher? cus you're her friend? i feel like that too, when i wake up i feel poop but then i think about seeing my friends and i feel all energised." minhee seems more awake since ingesting that heap of sugar aka waffles and syrup. "you kids and all your questions! she's nice but...no. i'm just in a good place in my life, now may i please finish my waffles?" she's followed by silence. "...besides...she's not a friend..." minhee raises his eyebrows at her, "...just an acquaintance... stop staring!" as the siblings leave for school she could hear her mother mutter "denial is more than just a river, missy." minhee is silent towards jinye for the next twenty minutes until they're in the car. "do you like her?" jinye sighs. "who?" "miss jung, my teacher. do you like her? in a crush way. y'know...love? please don't love my teacher, that would be so weird...if someone i knew...kissing my teach- ew!...i'm gonna barf." jinye gulps. "n-no...minhee, we're just friends." her chuckle is laced with worry. "you don't have to worry about seeing your teacher kissing people. in front of you...besides it's none of your business who she kisses." she internally was figuring out how the hell one day, she would have to possibly tell her little brother she was dating his teacher, that being if it gets that far of course... they finally arrive, meaning jinye has the option to talk to soyeon about a follow up date, meaning she could just not go in with him and avoid the woman, demolishing her chances of going any further with her. but alas, she is simply too beautiful to just miss out the chance to see her again. it's too late for her to back out of this or she would just look no better than your typical heterosexual man. to her anxious surprise, soyeon was sat at a bench by the reception area frantically finishing a sandwich, jinye assumes she doesn't do eating in the classroom, class was starting in 10 minutes as well. "hi..." she is completely stunned, she's still pretty? what a shocker, actually she would say she looks somehow even prettier than before. miss pretty looks up from her almost gone sandwich and flashes a grin. the sweetest grin. "hey you! i'm in a hurry so...i'm going crazy on this sandwich right now...heheh. i-i'm pretty much finished so-" she hurls the food to the nearest waste bin and proceeds her humble conversation. "how are you?" jinye can only nod. "not bad...the...the...uhm..." they stop for a moment. "the?..." "d- ah...hehe...the date. sorry my head was blanked out for a second, you know busy busy mind aha..." "ohhh the 'date' the other night...i had a lot of fun." the small girl smirks. jinye ponders if she even knows what suffering she has been causing her putrid mind lately. "yeah me too and uh, i was thinking...you said about that second date...would you want to...organize when? this could be?" she's proud of herself for the effort. so much so "i'm quite fond of you." slips out. an actual moment of acclamation. "...why, i'm flattered. maybe wednesday? right after, i'll see whenever haein is free to watch my lil guy. most likely wednesday though. i'll text you about it, glad you asked though i was too much of a wimp to." oh the irony. miss jung gets up to go inside the school building but not without crushing jinye's heart into many, many fragments. "oh and by the way...i'm quite fond of you too. enjoy your day." she flashes those pearly whites for that extra dream girl flair and jinye is just frozen on the spot, trying to process what just happened. she hadn't ever really felt love before, not the wholesome and genuine kind before atleast. but now she thinks she might be about to experience just that.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come if this pain in the ass writers block doesn't come back! hope you all liked the first part! stan cix! peace out homos!


End file.
